Television programs are often broadcast starting at a time other than the scheduled broadcast time. For instance, a television program scheduled to be broadcast at 8:00 PM may begin being broadcast several minutes early or late. Similarly, television programs may end at a time other than the scheduled end time, such as several minutes early or late. Further, some types of events, such as sporting events, may tend to run significantly longer than the scheduled broadcast time. For instance, a sporting event that goes into extra innings or overtime may extend well beyond the scheduled end time of the broadcast of the sporting event. Such variations in the actual broadcast time of a television program from the scheduled broadcast time may be of consequence to a user when the user is attempting to record the broadcast of the television program. For instance, a user likely would not desire a portion of the television program to be missed from the recording simply because the broadcast started early, late, or ran over its allotted broadcast time.